1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to subsea pipe connectors, and more particularly to a connector which joins two fluid lines using a minimum of diver assistance.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A production of oil and gas from offshore wells is a common endeavor in the petroleum industry. A well or cluster of several wells is drilled in the ocean floor and fluid from these wells transported by conduit to one or more storage reservoirs for collection and transfer to marine tankers which transport the fluid to shore facilities. A system of pipelines convey the fluid from the storage reservoir to a platform or floating buoy to which a marine tanker may be attached. The pipeline system includes a pipe or conduit extending generally horizontally along the ocean floor from the storage reservoir to a point below the floating buoy and a generally vertical pipe extending from the buoy to the horizontal pipe. At a plurality of locations in the pipeline system connections are needed between the various pipes. Such connections are difficult to complete in the hostile environment of the ocean where it is often a formidable task to align a pair of pipes and move them to fluid-tight connection. Other pipe connectors are employed to complete connection in hydraulic lines leading from a surface control center to hydraulic valve operators located in subsea wellheads. In prior art systems, pipe connectors having metal seals are often used. In such connectors the connecting surfaces must be relatively free from scratches or other imperfections and must be precisely aligned in order to complete, and prevent leakage of fluid from, the connection.
What is needed is a connector which has parts that can be easily moved into a fluid-tight relationship, and which is tolerant of small imperfections in the connecting surfaces and of small degrees of misalignment between the sealing surfaces.